From Friends To Lovers
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Santiago and Rachel have been friends since kindergarten. But what will happen when both start to have feelings for one another? Things start going good for the two until someone get's in the way. Will they be able to keep both there friendship and relationship in tack? Or will it all fall apart and ruin everything? Genderswap! Santana.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Kids

**From Friends To Lovers**

**A/N: My new story... I'd thought I'd give the gender swap another try. This story will be a Santana and Rachel story. Well Santiago and Rachel... Soooo I really hope this story goes well, if not than I'm gonna give this story up and work on other stories. So I hope you all like it and will enjoy it. But I am warning you that there might be some mistakes. So just throwing it out there. Anyways... Enjoy the story and hopefully it'll be a good one. **

**Pairings In This Story: Santiago & Rachel (They Will Get Together in Chapter 7) - Kurt & Blaine - Brittany & Quinn (For 3 Chapters) - Puck & Quinn (Not Till Chapter 9) Mike & Tina - Artie & Sugar - Brittany (Not Gonna Say Who She'll Start Dating. But I Won't Mention Who She Likes Till Chapter 5) **

**Rated: M **

**Summary: Santiago and Rachel have been friends since kindergarten. But what will happen when both start to have feelings for one another? Things start going good for the two until someone get's in the way. Will they be able to keep both there friendship and relationship in tack? Or will it all fall apart and ruin everything? **

**Chapter 1 - Crazy Kids**

Santiago Manuelo Lopez was getting tired of all the attention. He knew being Captian of both the Soccer team and Football team was hard work. But he didn't know how hard this year was going to be. He had to keep at least a 3.8 GPA to stay on both teams. He was so exhausted that once he got home he just passed out. His mom was really worried about him. But she knew why he was stressing out. He also had dance classes and Glee Club after school. So he was extremly busy every single day.

It was thier Senior year and he was down right busy today. First he had Soccer training in the morning. Then he had Football practice after school. Dance classes on Mondays, Wedsnday's and Saturday's. Glee Club rehearsles on Tuesday's and Thrusdays. And Sunday he goes to church in the morning with Quinn and then around 1 he goes to Temple with Rachel and her dads. Friday's were basically his only free time. He would usually spend Friday's with Rachel. They'd either play video games or watch movies, sometimes talk about weither or not which college is right for the both of them.

Santiago and Rachel had been friends since Kindergarten. He would always smile on that day because it was his first friend in over the past three months he started Kindergarten. They basically did everything together. Dance, Glee, Video Games, Working Out etc. The only time they parted was when he had practices or when she had vocal lessons. But they spend basically every day together no matter how tired they are, they would always find the time to hangout with each other. They would usually be at one anothers house weither it was homework related or they just wanted to hangout and play video games. Sunday's is where there families would get together and eat dinner. So basically Sunday is family dinner with both Berry's and the Lopez's.

Santiago was in his room when he heard his door knock. He looked up from his desk to see who it was and smiled.

"Hey Rach. You ready to go?"

"Yup all set. Do I look okay?"

"You look great Rae."

"Thank you."

"Let's go. I don't want to be late."

They both gave each other warm smiles and finally headed to school. Santiago was always the driver because the way Rachel drives is not acceptable to him. The last time she drove his car, they had rearened principal Figgins. Which they both had gotten in trouble for. So as decided, Santiago was the driver to and from school. He felt bad because Rachel would always wait for him after Football practice, which she didn't mind really. Rachel knew how to keep herself from getting bored.

As they entered the school they headed towards Rachel's locker. They had chatted up about how they should do a duet together. He didn't think it'd be a good idea because he was afraid of what Finn might think, than she said who cares and blah blah.

"Look I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Cause you know how Finn is. He's always jealous of us because we've known each other longer."

"So what. I want to sing a song with my best friend. If he can't get that than where done."

"Rachel. I know you love him."

"Well my friends and family comes first. He comes last."

"Fine. I'll sing a duet with you."

"Yay! Alright so after Football practice. I'll figure a song we can sing together and than we can rehearse it at my house."

"Sounds good to me. But I refuse to do any Broadway songs."

"Fine. No Broadway."

"Thank you."

Around lunch, Rachel had decided to sit in the choir room to pracitce her song for Glee. She had to nail it or else she would be disappointed in herself for not giving a hundred and ten percent. She was doing vocal warm ups when she heard the door opening. She turned her head around to see who it was and smiled at the person who had came walking in.

"Hey San. I know I promised to eat lunch with you, but I had this song that I'm performing for Glee and I just... I need to get it right."

"No worries. Let's hear it."

"Right now?"

"Yup. What song is it? Maybe I can play it on the piano while you sing."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. What song is it?"

"Give Your Heart A Break"

"Alright."

He started playing the piano and Rachel sat by Santiago on the bench next to him, waiting for when she had to start singing.

_The day I first met you, You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are. So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test. When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart,cWanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live, And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone, There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love, But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it, We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now, Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart, Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips. And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips. Every time you run,_

_whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart, Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live, And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, _

_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take, Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you. You told me you'd never fall in love_

As the song ended, both had starred at each other with a warm smile. They were sitting really close when Santiago had leaned in, Rachel leaning with him. They touch foreheads and there lips had finally meet. The kiss was slow but passionate. While they were kissing each other, they were letting hands roam around each other. Once they had broke apart, they both knew what they had done was a mistake. But the kiss really wasn't a mistake. Right?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I shouldn't have done that."

"Santiago it's okay. I won't say anything if you don't."

"Okay. I am sorry Rach. I don't know why I did that."

"It's fine really. We were both just caught up in the moment."

"So were good than?"

"Were good."

Santiago didn't really know if this was a mistake or not. He didn't know what to think of that kiss. He really like it and he didn't know if Rachel did or not. He was really confused about his feelings for his best friend. He didn't know if he should tell her how he felt about it or just keep his mouth shut. Some day he will have Rachel. But sometimes, things take time...

**A/N: So what did you guys think of my new Genderswap? Did you like it or hate it, maybe you thought it was okay? Let me know and hopefully this will be a good story! :) If you have any advice to give please don't be afraid to. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes Out

**From Friends To Lovers**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this next chapter! I've been quit busy and I needed a little break from writing. Been having some serious writers block! Also I will be goen the entire weekend and I won't be posting till Monday afternoon or Monday night! Depends on when I get back! I hope you all liked last chapter! I hope this one will be alright! ENJOY!**

**Pairings In This Story: Santiago & Rachel (They Will Get Together in Chapter 7) - Kurt & Blaine - Brittany & Quinn (For 3 Chapters) - Puck & Quinn (Not Till Chapter 9) Mike & Tina - Artie & Sugar - Brittany (Not Gonna Say Who She'll Start Dating. But I Won't Mention Who She Likes Till Chapter 5) **

**Rated: M **

**Summary: Santiago and Rachel have been friends since kindergarten. But what will happen when both start to have feelings for one another? Things start going good for the two until someone get's in the way. Will they be able to keep both there friendship and relationship in tack? Or will it all fall apart and ruin everything? **

**Chapter 2 - The Truth Comes Out**

Santiago couldn't help but notice what he was seeing. Finn Hudson kissing Cheerio blonde... I mean, he knew basically all the cheerleaders. But he couldn't tell which one was wich. He wanted to practice a song for Glee so he decided to head to the auditorium. Once he got there... He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He wanted to tell Rachel. But he didn't know if she was even going to believe him. He knew they would never tell lies nor did they keep secrets from each other. But this was something he had to keep from her. Pulling out his IPhone, he snapped a picture, and what he didn't realize is when his flash went off. He quickly ran out of the audtiorium before anyone could see him when he had bumped into his Diva friend.

"Hey San. What's up."

"Mercedes. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure what's up."

He looked around the hallway and noticed a lot of people walking back and forth to classes. He pulled the girl into the classroom and shut the door. Having Mercedes a little confused.

"Santiago what is going on?"

"If I tell you. Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah of course. What's up?"

He pulled out his phone and showed the picture to Mercedes. Making the girls eyes go big and in shock.

"Holy hell! Is that Finn? Who is he kissing?"

"I don't know. I couldn't really tell. But she's blonde for sure. I mean the only two blonde girls on the team is Brittany, Quinn, Wendy and Ashely. Wendy has a boyfriend. Ashley would never in a milion years kiss Finn..."

"So that leaves Brittany and Quinn..."

"Well Brittany's a good friend and I know how she get's lost. Sometimes she doesn't even know where the auditorium is... And Quinn... Well let's just say she has a cheating record."

After they finally figured out who had kissed who. Santiago couldn't believe what he had to do the most.

"Do you think I should tell Rachel?"

"I think you should. I mean you guys are best friends and you even have proof."

"But what if she doesn't believe me?"

"Well than tell her to ask Finn and Quinn herself."

"Alright... Thanks Mercedes. I'll see you later in Glee."

"Bye."

As Santiago headed towards his locker. He couldnt' help but feel the pain in his heart. His best friend's boyfriend had just cheated on her. And now he was going to tell her everything. And he means everything. As the day goes bye Santiago had pulled Rachel into an empty classroom. Having the tiny girl a little confused as to what is going on.

"San. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Rachel. You know I care about you right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know we would never keep anything from each other right?"

"Yeah."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt. But she was going to get hurt anyway. He pulled out his eye phone and pulled up the picture. When he had shown in to Rachel, he couldn't beleive the pain he saw in her eyes. He wanted to pull the girl into a hug. But right now she needed space and time to think of what was going to happen now.

"San... When did you take this picture?"

"Today in the audtitorium."

"When did you go in there?"

"Lunch. I was going to practice a song for Glee when I saw him up there... Kissing Quinn."

Rachel was really upset. She stormed out of the room searching for Finn, leaving behind a heartached Santiago. As Rachel approached Finn, she couldn't help but slap him across the face.

"What the hell Rachel? What was that for?'

"That's for kissing Quinn."

"What! I didn't kiss Quinn. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot Finn. I know when your lying. And Santiago told me. He has a picture of you and Quinn fucking making out!"

"Rachel. I'm sorry."

"Screw you Finn. We. Are. Done."

Rachel stormed out of the building and headed home. Not knowing what to do anymore. She needed the space and the time to think of what just had happened today. All her mind was thinking about was Santiago. How nice he was, and how he told her everything. Without him, she didn't know what she would do without him.

The next day, Santiago was at his locker when he felt his hand being squished into his locker.

"Fuck!"

He didn't know what to do. His hand was basicaly inside his locker. He couldn't help the tears fall from his face as he tried and opened his locker. When Janitors came to get the locker open. Santiago couldn't help but notice the smirk on Finn Hudson's face. Knowing he did it, Santiago didn't really care at the moment. As the janitors got his locker open, he had fallen to the floor in pain. When he felt a small hand on his shoulder, he couldn't help but look up and smile at his best friend.

"Santiago! Are you okay!"

"Fuck! No! It fucking hurts! Fuck!"

"Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

Once he got his hand xrayed. The doctors had told him that he was out for the rest of the football season. He knew it was going to happen. Which meant he was going to lose his football scholarship. He had his Soccer scholarship. But he wished he still had his football one. Knowing that his best friend was by his side. He couldnt help but smile at how supportive she was.

"San. I'm going to help you get better okay."

"Thanks Rach. That means a lot."

"So since you didn't get to sing your song in Glee today. Do you mind singing it for me while I drive you home?"

"Sure. I guess that's okay."

"Great! Whenever your ready."

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around, I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Was it okay? Let me know! Also if you haven't already. Go check out my two new stories! Taking The Train To Get To You and The Things I Didn't Know About You. The first one is a Sam and Rachel story and the other is a Santana and Sebastian story! So please if you want go check it ou! Thanks guys! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss You

**From Friends To Lovers**

**A/N: I know I said I'd be gone this weekend. But I'm taking my computer and I decided to do another one. So here you go. ENJOY! :) **

**Pairings In This Story: Santiago & Rachel (They Will Get Together in Chapter 7) - Kurt & Blaine - Brittany & Quinn (For 3 Chapters) - Puck & Quinn (Not Till Chapter 9) Mike & Tina - Artie & Sugar - Brittany (Not Gonna Say Who She'll Start Dating. But I Won't Mention Who She Likes Till Chapter 5) **

**Rated: M **

**Summary: Santiago and Rachel have been friends since kindergarten. But what will happen when both start to have feelings for one another? Things start going good for the two until someone get's in the way. Will they be able to keep both there friendship and relationship in tack? Or will it all fall apart and ruin everything? **

**Chapter 3 - Kiss You**

"Santigao. I know it hurts. But you got to do this okay. Please. For me?"

"I don't know Rachel. This hurts like a mother fucker."

"Please San. You have to do this if you want to play Football again."

"Rachel. It's our Senior year. How am I going to get feeling in my hand back in a month?"

"I beleive in you San. I know you can do this. And I know how much you want this."

"Rachel. It's just... It hurts so much. I want the pain to go away."

"I know it does San. But please just try okay... For me?"

"Okay. I'll try."

Santiago had been in physical therapy for three weeks now and he's been able to get some of his feeling back in his hand. He was proud of himself for getting this far. He was glad that he had his best friend was there. He knew that Rachel had broken up with Finn over three weeks ago. He really wanted to kiss her to make her feel better. But he thought it was just to soon. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But at this point. He just needed time to think and process.

The next two weeks had gone by and Santiago was finally getting his feeling back in his hand. He had been working out, lefting weights, been throwing with his hand and all sorts that he could do. He's been doing so well and he has his best friend to thank. If it weren't for Rachel. He doesn't know where he'd be.

As he was walking down the hall he could spot his best friend. He smiled and immediatly ran up to her.

"Rachel!"

As she looked at him confused, Santiago couldn't help but pick the tiny girl up and spin her around. Making the two laugh and smile. He put her down and hugged the girl.

"San. What has gotten into you?"

"I get to play this week."

"What? You mean you get to."

"Yeah. They're going to let me play on friday!"

"Really! Oh my god that's so amazing!"

He smiled and picked up the girl on more time and spun her around. As he put her back down, he couldn't help but kiss her on the mouth. It caught Rachel by suprise but she instantly kissed him back. He pushed her into the locker and the two started making out. Once they pulled away, he couldn't help but smile at the girl. He didn't know if this was the right time. But he knew it was the best time.

"Rachel... I um... I was wondering... If you are cool with it... If you'd like to um... To wear my jersey this week."

"You want me to wear your jesrsey?"

"Yeah. I mean you don't have to. But I mean..."

Before he could say anything more, he felt Rachel's lips on his once again. Making him smile into the kiss. They pulled apart once again and the two coldn't help but smile.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah. It's a yes."

He had given the girl his jersey and he immediatly walked the girl he loved to class. Hand in hand. As they arrived to her first period he couldn't help but smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"I um... I know this might be too soon. But I really do like you Rachel."

"I really like you too Santiago."


End file.
